


Healing The Hurt

by narusasunaruheadcanons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Doctor!Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miracles, Patient!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasunaruheadcanons/pseuds/narusasunaruheadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had never wanted or needed a miracle as much as he had this cold, wintry Christmas. This was the time of year for those sorts of things, right? Yet it was not for himself, but for the fragile, raven-haired man lying in bed in his hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing The Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sararain0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararain0/gifts).



> This is a special little Christmas gift fic I posted on tumblr for the amazing, wonderful @sararain0 ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡ This is for you, I hope you’ll like it sweetie (.づσ▿σ)づ

“Your condition is very severe, but I am certain I can cure you. We’re so close to figuring this out, I just need a little bit more time.” Naruto said, his hands in the pocket of his white coat as he faced his patient, who simply stared at the white blanket that was pooled at his waist. 

“I’m going to die.” He murmured, pulling at a loose thread in the blanket boredly.

Naruto’s heart plummeted at those words, but he pushed on and asked, “What?“ 

"That’s what I heard the nurses from earlier say. Apparently this disease isn’t very common, which I was well aware of, and survival rates are not high. Almost non-existent was their words.” He said, tiring of the loose thread and letting it fall wherever it would.

“Last week when my parents visited, they had this resigned look in their faces, as if they were preparing themselves for the end. I think that should tell you something, Dr. Uzumaki.” The man looked up with him, mouth drawn in a firm line with dark rings under his bottomless, black eyes. 

Sasuke was definitely one of the more stubborn patients he had had. The guy was resistant to everything, yet so pushy at the same time. He knew he had a life-threatening disease and he was not keen on wasting time with “pointless things” and that everyone should just get on with it. He was a challenge…but Naruto actually liked that about him. 

“Listen, people are gonna tell you this and that about your condition, talking as if they know it all and coming to their own conclusions. But I am your doctor, neh? So don’t you think I of all people would know the true status of your condition?" 

"Doctors also don’t like to let their patients lose spirit. Dr Uzumaki, if there’s something you’re not telling me because you’re afraid I’m going to break, I’m not. So just spit it out and tell me the truth!" 

Sasuke’s eyes were fiery and there was a hidden frustration to his words. He was getting agitated and impatient, Naruto saw this all the time. Yet, seeing it happen to Sasuke, his patient, was particularly upsetting. 

"I have been telling you the truth, Sasuke. Not once have I been dishonest with you about your condition, you know this.” Naruto stated openly, and he knew he had struck a chord when Sasuke’s face scrunched up and he looked away from him, “And I’m telling you the truth now when I say that you’re not going to die. I’m going to cure you." 

Sasuke’s hands curled into fists, squeezing the blanket tightly in his grip, "Don’t just say things to give me false hope and all that bullshit! If I die, I die. Just tell me now so you can get me out of the way-" 

"You’re not an inconvenience, Sasuke. You living is not an inconvenience, do you understand?” Naruto’s voice allowed no room for argument, totally unlike his usual easy-going attitude. 

When it came to his patients’ safety and health, he was adamant that nobody would remove them from his care or the facilities of the hospital until he was satisfied and they were satisfied with their physical well-being. 

“We wouldn’t keep you here if we thought there was no chance for you. You’re very, very sick, and we all just want to see you get better again.” He continued, and noticed the flicker in Sasuke’s deep, dark eyes at his words. 

“I don’t want to get better if I can’t go back to the way it was before.” The Uchiha mumbled, but Naruto heard the words clearly, and they caused a twinge of hurt inside his chest. 

“I’m already a burden on my family, I can’t handle dragging them down anymore. I-I have to get better, if I leave here I have to be absolutely better.” When he was finished, Sasuke looked up at him with those captivating dark orbs, a hint of desperation and determination locked within them. 

“I promise you that I’m gonna do everything I possibly can to cure you, Sasuke. When you walk out of here, I swear to you it will be as a normal, healthy 24 year old - the way you should be.” Naruto looked him in the face, didn’t break eye contact once. He always made good on his promises, and this time wouldn’t be any different.

“Just please don’t give up, Sasuke. I can promise you I’ll cure you, but you have to want it. You gotta believe that you can do this, because I believe that you can. You’re a very strong person, anyone can see that." 

Sasuke’s silence at the end of his words worried Naruto. He could see how badly Sasuke wanted to be out of here, to be useful to himself and to others once more. But if he started to doubt himself…

"Tell you what, to sweeten the deal, I promise you that once I’ve cured you and you’ve discharged in near perfect health, I’ll take you out on a date. Anywhere you want.” Naruto gave him a warm smile, picking up his clipboard and starting to check through it. 

“Wh-What!?” Sasuke had never looked so shocked in his life! Well…at least from what Naruto had seen so far. It kind of made Naruto want to giggle, Sasuke looked so confused it was _hilarious_.

“I just hope you’ll pick somewhere that at least offers ramen, but even if you don’t I’ll probably still enjoy it. Probably.” Naruto debated aloud, squinting his eyes together then glancing back over at Sasuke. 

“May I remind you, Dr Uzumaki,” Sasuke said, putting distinct emphasis on the word ‘Dr’, “That patients are not allowed to engage in relationships with employees." 

"Ah, but you see Sasuke, once I’ve cured you you’ll no longer be a patient here. Then we can pretty much do whatever we please.” Naruto stated cheerfully, checking over his clipboard and even humming a little. 

“Well, who said that I want to go on a date with you anyway?” Sasuke huffed, crossing his thing arms over his chest and looking off to the side, irritated. 

Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused, “Who said what, sorry?" 

Exhaling harshly through his nose, Sasuke glared up at him and repeated, "I want to go on a date with you." 

"Really? You do? Oh Sasuke, stop I’m blushing! I would be delighted.” Naruto batted his eyelashes at Sasuke jokingly and bit his lip to hold back a laugh at the bewildered expression on Sasuke’s face.

“Wait, I - you - no!” He stuttered, and was that a bit of pink in his cheeks?  _Aww, so cute._

“It’s a deal then. Let’s get you cured, and then let’s go out on a date.” Naruto positively beamed at him, placing a hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Then, without a further word, Naruto smiled at Sasuke and turned around, leaving his room and walking briskly down the hallway to prepare things for his next patient. As he was rummaging about the desk, Sakura appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started up a conversation. 

“Naruto, you know I’ve looked at Uchiha-san’s files. His condition is less than desirable in his favour.” She said, moving to help clear off some of the papers around Naruto’s desk and sort them into piles. 

The blonde doctor didn’t look up as he continued to sort through them, “Just because the odds are stacked against him doesn’t mean we should stop trying." 

"I know, I know that Naruto. But you’re always like this, and you always end up taking the loss way too hard if you lose a patient." 

"Well, I am the doctor so if one of my patients doesn’t make it then I’m the only one to blame, right?" 

A melancholy tone was heard in his voice, and it was true that Naruto felt 100% responsible for every loss of a patient of his. One of the main reasons he wanted to be a doctor was to save people, not lose them. But he was learning that you couldn’t win every fight - though this fight he was definitely going to make sure he won.

“Why do I get the feeling that losing Uchiha-san isn’t an option here?” Sakura asked, as if she was reading his mind. 

Naruto actually grinned at that, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "Because you’re right." 

"Even if his condition is practically a death sentence?” She continued, and a shiver of coldness ran through Naruto at the thought. He quickly shook it off. 

“Hey, I made a promise to him, Sakura-chan. And I’m gonna keep it." 

Putting a hand on her hip, she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Which one? The one about curing him? Or the one where you two go out on a date?" 

"Eavesdropping? Sakura-chan, I’m so offended.” Naruto pressed a hand against his chest in an offended manner but broke character and laughed when Sakura smacked his arm with the clipboard. 

“Oh please, you talk loud enough for three doors down to hear you.” Sakura rolled her eyes, and Naruto pouted at her. 

“Do not." 

"Well?” Sakura insisted, just as Naruto was preparing to see his next patient. 

A moment passed, then Naruto looked at her and grinned, “Both,” He declared, before walking off down the hall. 

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed, “Typical of you, you big idiot." 

So for the next few days Naruto was working like crazy trying to find the way to cure Sasuke completely. He prioritised Sasuke’s care above all other patients (though he didn’t forget to treat them, of course!) and tried his absolute best each day, attempting to get closer to finding the way to make Sasuke better. 

And yet each day Sasuke’s physical condition was weakening, Naruto didn’t need to conduct any tests to see that. it was obvious. And it only made him work that much harder, stay that much later and fuelled his determination never to give up. 

When they had hit the three week mark, everyone was starting to talk about Sasuke and when it would happen. Well Naruto just didn’t pay attention to a word they said. He wasn’t going to give up, he was going to save Sasuke! As if some nurse’s gossip was going to make him lose his nerve. 

Then…on the fourth week, Sasuke was barely moving any more. He would hardly leave his room. Naruto was exhausted, drained to his capacity both physically and mentally, and yet he wouldn’t let himself give in yet. Not until Sasuke was on the road to recovery would he let himself rest. 

And after so much delay and modifying, Naruto had done it. He had found the way to save Sasuke! It was a chilling coincidence that Sasuke’s body decided to start declining that very moment. 

The Uchiha was immediately rushed into theatre, and Naruto pulled himself together and took deep breaths as he went to perform the surgery that he knew would save Sasuke’s life…he hadn’t tested it yet but…it had to work. It just…it just _had_ to…

* * *

_Two months later_

Hurrying across the snow-covered street, Naruto dashed down the sidewalk, dodging people left, right and centre. The entire time he kept the Chirin Cafe in his sights. 

"Sorry I’m late, overslept y'know?” Naruto gave an apologetic yet cheerful smile as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke’s cheek in greeting. 

“Tch, idiot.“ Sasuke sulked, but Naruto could see the cheek he had kissed turn rosy. "Are you trying to get me sick again by making me wait out here so long? It’s freezing out here." 

"You could’ve waited for me inside.” Naruto smiled gently, placing a hand on the small of Sasuke’s back and guiding him inside. It stirred butterflies inside his stomach when he thought about how Sasuke waited for him just so they could greet each other. 

“You’re so dim-witted you probably wouldn’t have seen me anyway." 

Sasuke had a sharp tongue and wasn’t afraid to use it, even when he was lying incapacitated in a hospital bed. Some would have seen it as an unattractive quality, but Naruto had fallen for it just like he had fallen for everything about Sasuke. 

"Ya know you never insulted me this much when I was your doctor.” Naruto mused as they made their way over to a table right next to one of huge frosted windows. Watching the snow was a secret pleasure of Naruto’s, it was just so beautiful. Though he had the feeling he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off something else that was perhaps even more beautiful… 

“That’s because I was your patient, I had to respect you. Now you’re just-" 

"Naruto. Just Naruto.” He finished for him, a hopeful smile on his lips as they both took their seats.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before scoffing and commenting, “Hn. I was going to say just a dobe." 

Naruto laughed. Yep, he _definitely_ didn’t have to worry about Sasuke not treating him like a normal person. Didn’t seem like it was gonna be a problem at all. 

And so for the next hour, Sasuke made good on their deal and had their date together. They had both ordered hot drinks and were sipping them by their cozy spot next to the window. Sasuke had gotten a simple and plain coffee, while Naruto had picked out the sweetest hot chocolate on the menu, much to Sasuke’s amusement and taunting which left Naruto pouting. 

Naruto had started off the conversation, blabbering away about all his favourite things about Christmas. Sasuke didn’t contribute much, but Naruto could tell he was paying attention. And when the blonde got to talking about Christmas trees Sasuke was suddenly bright-eyed and wouldn’t stop talking. 

“Even if Christmas is a time where people are needlessly decorative, a good Christmas tree is always essential,” Sasuke had told him, and went on to talk about the different types of trees he had gotten over the years and which ones he liked best and what/what not to decorate them with.  Naruto spoke when he could but he was content just listening to Sasuke, he was actually quite a gentle person once you got past his prickles and thorns. 

Before they knew it, and much quicker than Naruto had wanted it to be, they had finished their drinks and the date was coming to a close. He gained some happiness however when he saw how surprised Sasuke was when he told him it was time to go. It was almost as if Sasuke had completely forgotten about the time too…so wrapped up in each other…

Shaking his head, Naruto stood and pulled on his coat, as did Sasuke. He noticed however that the Uchiha looked a little bit flighty, unsure? Perhaps he was under the notion that Naruto was expecting something more from him than just an hour of talking and sipping hot drinks. 

"It’s okay, I’m not expecting anything here Sasuke.” Naruto said as they walked out of the cafe (it was starting to get busy and Sasuke said he wasn’t fond of crowds) and strolling down the frosty footpath, snow piled against the side of the buildings prettily. 

Cocking his head to the side, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together, looking confused, “Excuse me?" 

"It’s not like I’m gonna force you to be in a relationship with me. It was just way too much fun teasing you.” Naruto grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“But, you said-" 

"I said I wanted to take you on a date. And now I have.” Naruto shrugged, and simultaneously tried to shrug off this melancholic feeling. The thought of never seeing Sasuke again hurt so much, but Naruto wasn’t going to make him stay if he didn’t want to. 

“It’s too bad though, because I had a lot of fun. And I won’t lie, I like you a lot Sasuke. Hell, I knew I liked you after a week of knowing you.” He admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and giving a lop-sided smile. He saw Sasuke’s eyes twitch, and his lips purse tightly together. 

Without warning, Sasuke grabbed the collar of his coat and dragged him down until their lips met in a steamy kiss. Naruto’s eyes flew wide open, staring into Sasuke’s closed ones as he pressed his lips against Naruto’s more insistently. 

His arms wrapped around Sasuke’s slim waist, drawing him in closer, the kiss deepening. Blue eyes slipped closed as Naruto made the most of this kiss - it was a _miracle_! Of all things, he didn’t expect Sasuke to just kiss him on the mouth like that! 

“I never said that I wanted you to leave, idiot.” Sasuke’s voice was breathy from the kiss when they pulled apart, his cheeks an adorable rosy red as he gazed up at Naruto with a mixture of frustration and passion. 

“R-Really?” Naruto stared with bright eyes into the man he had grown to adore these past few months. 

“You really are so dense if you’re only realising it now.” Sasuke’s voice was soft, even though he was insulting Naruto to his face. Almost… _fond_. He watched in silent fascination as Sasuke carded his fingers through his golden hair, the action immediately causing him to relax. 

“You saved me, Naruto. And you have to know I’m not just talking about my disease when I say that.” Sasuke’s continued in that soft voice, running his fingertips down to play with the hair at the nape of Naruto’s neck. “When everyone else gave up on me, you never did. Even when I felt like giving up, you-you believed in me." 

"Sasuke…” Naruto was so shocked, could this actually be _real_? It was so overwhelming to hear Sasuke say all these things, especially when he had thought he was nothing more than a thorn in the Uchiha’s side. 

“Honestly, could you really not see it? I mean, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me this year, Naruto.” Sasuke then smiled at him, and even though it was small and shy Naruto thought it was just the cutest and most perfect thing he had ever seen. 

Sasuke was smiling for him, because of _him_! 

Grabbing Sasuke around the waist, he pulled him in forcefully to a tight hug, burying his face against that pale neck and trying not to let too many tears escape. Long, slender arms linked around his neck, as Sasuke returned the embrace. 

“This is why I call you an idiot,” Sasuke murmured against his shoulder, and Naruto pressed a tender kiss against the side of his neck and another on his jawline.

_‘And this is why I call you my miracle, Sasuke’_ , Naruto thought but didn’t yet have the courage to say out loud. It was so true though, and one day he would tell Sasuke just that: he was a miracle, _his_ miracle.


End file.
